


The Right Choice

by SesshomaruFreak



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Blow Jobs, First Kiss, First Time, Half-Sibling Incest, Inucest, M/M, Male/Male sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OOC, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Sess can be an ass so I made him a bitch, Sesshomaru in heat, Switching, Vague Alpha/Beta dynamics, Yaoi, but I love him, handjobs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesshomaruFreak/pseuds/SesshomaruFreak
Summary: YAOI Sesshomaru's heat has left him vulnerable. What will happen when his half-brother discovers him, alone and weakened?Inucest InuSess OOC





	1. Sesshomaru's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net  
> First fix I ever wrote, finished, or posted. This is my first time posting on Ao3.
> 
> Sesshomaru is warped into a submissive by an unusual heat cycle. OOC
> 
> There is switching later. Consider this a friendly warning, and don't read the whole thing just to flame at the end.  
> Constructive criticism is a whole different thing.

Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's Dilemma

 

The Lord of the West was in trouble. He knew his impending heat cycle was going to incapacitate him; he could feel it physically and mentally. Already, his strength was less than half of his usual capabilities. His coordination was wavering, and he felt confused, a disturbing sensation for the demon. His ability to concentrate and focus was slipping dangerously. In the last few hours, the normally watchful youkai had been caught off-gaurd several times. Numerous low-life demons from every direction had scented his approaching heat and ambushed him in attempts to claim him.

The usually expressionless dog demon shivered, realizing just how close to successful some of those attempts had come. Thank the gods, he'd managed to evade every attacker. His weakness made his swords practically useless, leaving him with his poison-acid, and a fraction of his former strength and speed.

Then his nose picked up a familiar collection of scents. Damn them! That half-breed and his pack! Damn!

Oh, yes. Sesshomaru was in serious trouble.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Less than a mile away, a certain half-demon stopped his pack's progress and tilted his head, nose twitching. There was a scent...a wonderful, intoxicating scent that seemed to permeate the air. It absolutely captivated him. He was sure he hadn't encountered this particular scent before, yet, somehow it seemed familiar in a disturbing way. He felt compelled to follow it to it's source, and for once, his inner demon agreed with him about something. He began following the scent, slowly at first, then faster as the scent got stronger and he narrowed down the direction. He took off, quickly outdistancing his shocked pack.

"Well, what do you suppose all that was about?" Kagome asked her equally shocked companions. Sango shrugged, readying her signature weapon in case it was needed. "I have no idea, but you know we're following him, right? Kilala, let's go!" The adorable bundle of fur lunged forward, flaring into her fierce larger form with a rush of flames. 

Miroku tightened his grip on his staff as he asked, "Do you think he caught the scent of a demon?"

Kagome shook her head, frowning. "I don't think so. He looked...content, right before he took off."

Shippo, almost awkward with his recent growth spurt, spoke up. "Hey, you guys? I smell something really interesting from the same direction Inuyasha went." 

Sango asked "What does it smell like?"  
The fox-child closed his emerald eyes to focus.  
"Umm, this might not make much sense, but it smells like...safety. It feels like I'd be safe, no matter what, as long as I was close to the source of this scent." Kilala made an odd rumbling sound, offering her opinion as she anxiously pawed at the ground.

Sango frowned in concern. This sounded like the heat of a demon, a powerful one. A very powerful one, if the reactions of the still-young fox and mature 2-tail cat were any indication. And their aggressive, impulsive Alpha was headed straight for it! "We need to go NOW!" she demanded. The others saw the fierce light in her eyes and did not argue. They all mounted the fiery neko, who took to the air with an unusual impatience. An impatience only Sango noticed as concern for this unknown demon filled her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru had finally been forced to stop before he dropped from exhaustion. Eying the area he had stopped in, he saw a spring and a small waterfall that hid a tiny cave behind it. He needed to try to disperse his scent, right now! He leaped into the stream at one end of the clearing, then followed the shallow water up to the cave hidden behind the waterfall. He pulled himself in, then collapsed, panting and shaking. Damn, this wasn't supposed to happen! He was meant to be a dominant! Things had changed, though. Even though the actual onset of this heat phase hadn't quite hit him yet, he was completely drained. For the first time in his life, the Killing Perfection felt a stab of fear for his personal safety. Rin and Jaken were safe back at the Western Castle. He smiled ever-so-slightly, even though his breathing remained ragged.  
His sweet Rin and his fiercely loyal retainer; he would not have to protect them when he could not even protect himself. He found himself frowning..he hadn't had a chance to tell them goodbye. Normally, this would be no issue, but now...His body began trembling, his muscles practically vibrating from pain and weakness.

Behind a waterfall in an empty clearing, the proud canine youkai lord curled into a ball, uncertain of his fate...and unaware of a half-demon with almost identical golden-amber eyes racing towards his refuge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha was still pursuing the glorious scent, when, suddenly, it began to fade. He snarled to himself in irritation, confused and frustrated. "Why is this scent so appealing..why does it seem kinda familiar?" He burst in on a clearing with a stream, sniffing frantically. The scent seemed to fade right around here...just then, he caught a much more familiar, and much less welcome, scent. 

Well, damn! His stuck-up, glacier-hearted, fucking invincible brother! That frigid bastard was close by!  
Delectable scent forgotten, the hanyou snarled viciously and flexed his claws. If this was some kinda trap to try to kill him (yet again) that high-and-mighty prick was gonna have a hell of a fight on his hands! Bracing himself, he called out "Sesshomaru! Quit slinking around and come out! I know you're here, you ice-blooded bastard!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru twitched with pain that spasmed in waves under his skin. Trying to distract himself, he lifted one clawed hand to his face and gingerly touched one of the magenta markings that graced his high cheekbones. He hissed in a breath and snatched his hand away. Perfect! His various demon markings had always been rather sensitive, and he'd never intentionally let anyone touch them. Now, though, even a light touch set him on fire.  
Suddenly, his nose and ears twitched. "Oh, shit." The elegant phrase fell from his lips as he registered his half-brother's presence in the clearing. Damn. He did NOT want to deal with the hanyou, didn't even want to face him in his current condition.  
Inuyasha had every right to want to hurt him.

What's more, in Sesshomaru's heart, he knew his little brother had every right to hurt him, not just want to.

The waterfall was loud, but his ears caught enough. "Sesshomaru!...come out!...ice-blooded bastard!"  
Unaware of the whimper his traitorous throat was producing, the youkai started to leave his cave. He instinctively knew the tight confines of the cave were more dangerous than the open. Maybe he could run...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sesshomaru emerged from his hiding spot, the look on Inuyasha's face dissolved from fury into disbelief. What the hell had happened to his proud, unshakeable brother? The youkai's shoulders slumped, his head hung down, and he moved as though every single bone in his body was broken.  
"Se..Sesshomaru?" was all he could choke out.  
x  
The fierce dog demon lifted his head as his shaking hands gathered his long, disheveled sky-silver hair and pushed it behind his back. Sesshomaru met the amber eyes of the hanyou that believed he hated him. Gods, that belief was his own damn fault. "What is it, Inuyasha?"  
x  
When Inuyasha saw his arrogant brother's beautiful honey eyes, clouded with defeat and pain and so much more than he'd ever believed the youkai was capable of feeling, his fury returned with a vengance. He growled and saw fear flicker in the older male's eyes. "Who did this to you?" Inuyasha demanded. When the demon just stared at him, he practically screamed "Who the HELL hurt you like this?!"  
x  
Sesshomaru flinched away from the rage evident in every aspect of his brother. His voice..eyes..posture..scent..aura. They all pulsed with a desire to kill. This terrified the weakened Lord of the West. He dropped to his knees, partly from the weakness that made his whole body tremble, partly from an instinctive need to not appear threatening to the pissed-off hanyou. "Nobody did this to me, it's...I..I'm in heat, Inuyasha." The fury faded from his brother's eyes, and Inuyasha stepped closer, looking baffled. "But, why is it affecting you like this? I thought the heat cycle only weakened submissive demons?"  
x  
Inuyasha realized his brother was no longer meeting his eyes, staring instead at the grass. And the demon lord appeared to be fidgeting! "Sesshomaru?" Only a twitch of those pointed ears indicated he'd been heard. "Sesshomaru!" he snapped, pouring acquired Alpha command into his voice. Sesshomaru visibly jumped, and wide golden eyes lifted to him, still not quite meeting his own.

Realizing for the first time just how afraid his big brother was, and of him no less, Inuyasha asked softly.

"Sesshomaru, are...are you a submissive?"


	2. Inuyasha's Inner Struggle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter-specific warning: A little violence towards Sesshomaru. I promise he WILL be ok!  
> He is my fave character, so I wouldn't let him get hurt too bad.  
> He only gets hit once-this is not a fic with abuse or regular violence.

Chapter 2: Inuyasha's Inner Struggle

*"Sesshomaru, are...are you a submissive?"*

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru closed his eyes and turned his head away as if in shame. "I turn 500 years old in a few days. I was born to be a dominant, but I...I've never...I haven't ever.." Inuyasha struggled to suppress a surge of vindictive amusement. Was this proud, magnificent youkai trying to admit he was a virgin?! Inuyasha grinned as he sat down just a few feet from his brother. This was absolutely priceless, and he was determined not to help the demon out with his awkward admission.

xx

Sesshomaru could feel an unfamiliar warmth creeping across his cheeks. Was he blushing?! He could sense his brother's increasing amusement at his discomfort. Damn, he needed to get this over with, and soon. Taking a deep breath, he plunged into the shameful explanation, eyes still closed and head still turned away from the younger male.

"I have always had a dominant nature, but I have never lain with anyone. After almost 500 years, my inner demon has apparently decided it is tired of waiting. My youki has warped my entire being into a pathetic submissive." he finished in a rush. Still not daring to open his eyes, the demon used his other senses to determine his brother's reaction. Amusement was still the main feeling, but a vengeful anger was creeping in. Oh, gods! The hanyou had realized he was currently much stronger than the demon who had tormented him and his pack for so long.

Sesshomaru instinctively braced himself.

His baby brother had a perfect opportunity for the revenge he deserved, and he would be a fool not to take it.

xxxx

Inuyasha found himself staring at his regal brother. This heartless bastard had attacked him, hurt him, tried to kill him so many times, not to mention a lifetime of humiliating insults. Every time they had met, Sesshomaru had made his contempt and disgust about Inuyasha's 'half-breed' heritage clear, painfully so. Almost against his will, a growl escaped him as anger boiled inside him like a miasma.

Lunging forward, he grabbed the older male's chin. With a force that would have broken a human's neck, he yanked his brother's head to face him. Seeing that the demon's eyes were tightly closed, he growled fiercely. "Look at me, damn you!"

xxxx

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open at the command, seeing that the hanyou's face was only inches from his own. Fear spiked his heart. Inuyasha was so furious, he just might kill the youkai. The younger male snarled in his face, baring lethal fangs. "How many times have you hurt me? How many times have you made me bleed?" The grip on his chin tightened, causing him to wince.  
Suddenly, the hand left his chin, only to rise threateningly.

xxxx

Inuyasha backhanded Sesshomaru with all the pent-up anger he held against this arrogant, hateful bastard that the Fates had made his brother. The 'crack' of the backhand echoed throughout the clearing.

What Inuyasha hadn't realized was that part of his hand had collided with one of the burgundy markings on his brother's face. Sesshomaru made a high-pitched yelp-scream and fell over onto his side. Inuyasha jumped at the scream and stared in shock at the demon, who was laying on the ground, not trying to rise, both hands covering the right side of his face protectively. Inuyasha's ears twitched as an unfamiliar noise reached them. The noise seemed to be coming from Sesshomaru, but it sounded like whimpering! There was no way...yet the whimpers, filled with pain and fear, had a deep quality to them that sounded like the youkai's voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. Had he hit Sesshomaru that hard? He realized the back of his hand tingled and stung. "Oh shit!" he thought frantically, all thoughts of vengance gone. "Why did I do that? I shouldn't have hit him!"

He started moving toward his demon brother, freezing when Sesshomaru flinched and started curling in on himself at his approach. The whimpering became louder and faster. Inuyasha frowned in concern as he realized his brother thought he was going to continue what he'd started with the backhand...Sesshomaru thought he was about to get beaten.  
This wasn't right. Suddenly, it became essential to the hanyou that the older male NOT be afraid of him. He sighed and moved to kneel by the demon on the ground.

xxxx

Sesshomaru couldn't seem to stop the pathetic whimpers he was making, especially as he sensed his brother coming closer. The right side of his face throbbed, and he could deal with that. The bottom stripe on that side, though?  
That bitch BURNED! The backs of Inuyasha's fingertips and claws had caught the marking and stung like a thousand of Naraku's nasty hell-bugs.  
"Sesshomaru?" his brother's voice came softly. Thinking it was a ploy to expose himself, the youkai curled up tighter, instinctively trying to make himself a smaller target. He started shaking as he felt a clawed hand close around one of his wrists, thankfully below the markings there. "Sesshomaru, let me see." He could not defy the authority in his brother's voice and allowed his hands to be gently pulled away from his face. He heard Inuyasha gasp. "I thought you'd be bleeding, but you're not. Your marking, though..."

xxxx

Inuyasha smoothed the silky ice-blue hair away from his brother's face to get a better look. A red handprint covered the demon's pale cheek, but where the tips of his fingers and claws should've been, they disappeared into the bottom marking, which instead of it's usual dark pink color, was now the angry blue-purple of a fresh bruise. Damn.  
That must be why Sesshomaru had yelped like a kicked dog.

"Oh Sesshomaru. I'm sorry. I didn't realize your markings were so sensitive." Inuyasha apologized as he smoothed the older male's long hair behind a pointed ear.

xxxx

Sesshomaru trembled as Inuyasha's claws brushed his ear. He had heard his brother talking, but his mind had not registered the apology, focusing instead on the fact that the powerful, temper-driven hanyou had discovered the weakness of his ultra-sensitive markings. Before he could stop himself, he was begging the younger male to spare them.

"Please, Inuyasha. I know you want to hurt me, and you deserve to, but...leave my demon markings alone. All my skin is sensitive; you'll be able to cause me a lot of pain without touching them." Sesshomaru's head was still on the ground, eyes staring straight ahead, only able to see his brother in his peripherial vision. He tensed as Inuyasha leaned closer, letting his eyes slide closed in defeat.  
The hanyou he'd tormented surely intended to use this damn weakness against him, and he was not able to stop him.

Sesshomaru's whole body twitched when something soft and smooth pressed gently to the injured marking right in front of his ear. The pain began to fade. He sighed in relief, relaxing slightly for the first time since Inuyasha had found him.  
Inuyasha...he had done something to relieve the unbearable pain. What, though? His eyes shot open as the smoothness moved closer to the sharp point of his wounded demon stripe.

Inuyasha was kissing his marking?! But...the pain was fading more and more.

The hanyou pulled away, amber eyes on the stripe, but Sesshomaru saw the younger male lick his lips. Then Inuyasha was talking.  
"It actually looks a lot better. A little darker than normal, but at least it's the right color again. Does it feel better?" Sesshomaru nodded, not trusting his voice. "Can you sit up?" He nodded again and slowly sat up as Inuyasha shifted to give him space.

The demon brushed the grass and bits of dirt off of his left side, careful of his markings. His eyes widened, a frustrated little sound coming from him when he saw how filthy his knee-length hair had gotten during his time on the ground.

Inuyasha shifted closer and began carefully helping the older male get back in order, trying not to be bothered by the fact that his brother wasn't meeting his eyes. They didn't speak, each absorbed in his own thoughts.

Then, a familiar collection of scents reached the brothers.

Inuyasha's pack had found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See, Sess is ok.   
> What, was Inu just supposed to forget their past?


	3. The Pack's Decision

Chapter 3: The Pack's Decision

Previously, on "the Right Choice" *Inuyasha's pack had found them.*

Inuyasha was glad his pack had arrived. As their Alpha, he usually felt better with them close by. He got to his feet, ready to greet them...and explain a few things. He glanced down when he felt a tug on his sleeve. Sesshomaru was looking up at him with an unsettling amount of fear and alarm in his honey-amber eyes. "They hate me, Inuyasha. I..I don't have the energy to run or defend myself." Inuyasha sensed the bone-deep shame the youkai felt at admitting this. "They won't attack you. I won't let anyone hurt you."

What? Why had he said that?

Yet he could feel the truth in his words. He would defend the youkai, even against the rest of his rather formidable pack. "Stay here." he said softly before walking away to greet his friends on the other side of the small clearing.

Kilala landed smoothly, staying in her large form. Everyone dismounted and started firing questions at Inuyasha, oblivious to the youkai sitting silently by the waterfall.   
Kilala rolled her eyes. She had noticed the canine demon right away, but the others?

No such luck.

"Why did you take off like that?" Kagome demanded. "You had us worried!" Inuyasha shrugged as he replied. "Just following an...interesting scent." 

Shippo came up in front of the hanyou. He almost reached his Alpha's waist now. "Did you find the source of it?" The young fox demon's emerald eyes shone with hope.

Inuyasha hesitated, then sighed. " I found the source, but you might not like what it is. Actually, none of you are gonna like this. But, none of you are to attack him, ok?" The determined look the half-demon gave them gained their agreement, and their curiosity.

Who could their leader have discovered that he intended to protect?

xxxx  
Inuyasha stepped aside, revealing a wary-looking Sesshomaru, still sitting exactly where Inuyasha had told him to stay.

The gasps were clearly heard. Sango started to step forward, only to be stopped by a slightly growling hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I swear I'm not going to harm him." He stopped growling and let her pass, only to follow her closely as she approached his brother.  
Sango's mind was racing. She knew demons like the back of her hand. 

Sesshomaru was in heat.   
Not that she would've ever pegged him for a submissive...and this was certainly a submissive heat. The lethal youkai sat in his spot, docile and subdued. She saw a flicker of fear in the golden eyes, and she stopped to lay Hiraikotsu and her katana against a tree, pleased when the fear faded some. She slowly came closer, then crouched a couple of feet from the Killing Perfection, noticing how the amber eyes tracked her every move. She gave a little smile and spoke in a soft, coaxing voice. "Hey there, Sesshomaru."

The demon's eyes widened at her non-aggressive behavior and tone, and he tilted his head as if he wasn't sure what to make of her. After a moment, he nodded at her greeting. Sango continued in her coaxing tone. "You're not gonna hurt or attack us, are you?" Immediately, Sesshomaru gave a frantic shake of his head like he desperately needed the demon-slayer to know he wasn't a threat.

Sango's eyes narrowed as she got a glimpse of the right side of his face. "What happened there?" she asked, gesturing to the still-red mark on the demon lord's cheek and the slightly darker than normal marking there. She had hit Miroku often enough to know a slap when she saw it. Somebody had hit the demon.

Sesshomaru didn't answer. His hand rose to cover his cheek and his eyes darted up to his brother, still standing behind the slayer. So, Inuyasha had done that? Sango whirled on the hanyou who was her leader. "How DARE you?! How could you strike him when he's like this?!"

xxx

Inuyasha stepped back, startled. Usually, Kagome was the one yelling at him. Sesshomaru's voice stopped the feisty slayer from doing physical harm, the first time he'd spoken since their arrival. "Please, Lady Sango. He...he deserved to strike me. It was his anger for things I have done. Please don't fight your Alpha because of this...because of me."

xx  
Sesshomaru's eyes had been trained on the ground the whole time, missing the shocked looks he was getting from everyone present. He didn't realize the rest of the pack was moving closer, especially Shippo. He raised his eyes to see everyone closer than before and setting up camp. He was surprised; weren't they angry at him for all the times he'd hurt their Alpha?  
Yet, other than a few curious, slightly confused glances, the entire group was acting like it was normal for him to be in their midst. The young fox demon had come rather close and was watching him, shifting nervously from paw to paw as though he wanted to ask something, but was afraid of the answer.  
Sesshomaru asked, "Are you well?" The kitsune looked surprised that the older demon had addressed him at all, much less to inquire after his well-being.  
"Umm..I was wondering..are you still dangerous?" the fox-child blurted, then looked mortified that he'd asked so bluntly.

Sesshomaru allowed a small smile to curve his lips. "Not to you, and not to your pack, Shippo."

The younger demon's eyes became huge. "You..you know my name?" He shrugged. "I know everyone in my brother's pack. He protects all of you, and I have witnessed all of you protect him...even from me."

Emerald eyes met gold, and Shippo took a deep breath. "Is it ok if I sit by you?" Sesshomaru hid his shock at this request. "Yes, you may sit by me, if you tell me why you wish to do so." The demon-child came close and sat at his side, not quite touching, but pretty damn close to the youkai who normally scared the piss out of him.  
"You smell really safe, like if something came, you would protect me." Shippo's eyes slid closed in contentment, leaving Sesshomaru to contemplate the fox's words.

Just then, Kagome's voice called out."Hey Sesshomaru, are you hungry?" Normally, he would not be, but it had been an extremely long day. "Yes, but I can fend for myself. I prefer raw meat."   
A snort drew his attention to his brother. "I'll go get you something. You don't need to leave."  
With a bound, Inuyasha disappeared into the woods.  
Sesshomaru didn't realize he was frowning until he heard the monk's voice. "Not to worry, Inuyasha can be pretty hard-headed, especially when one of us is hurt or sick." Taken aback by the fact that this formidable human had basically just referred to him as one of them, the demon lord blinked at the monk that was getting comfortable nearby.

"There is much I do not know about my brother." he murmered, receiving a tiny nod and smile that acknowledged his admission. He asked quietly."Miroku, what is it like not having the Wind Tunnel anymore?"

Miroku looked at his bare right hand. "It was difficult at first, as it was my main weapon. I've wished I still had it a couple of times since we all defeated Naraku. It would have been useful, but...it was going to consume me." Miroku tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "So...I miss it's power, but I'm more glad it's threat is gone. Besides, I've been training in hand-to-hand combat, and working on my spiritual powers, so I'm stronger than I used to be. Why do you ask?"

Sesshomaru frowned. "I have lost most of the strength I possessed due to being in heat. I do not care for the feeling."

Miroku looked skeptical, and Sesshomaru demanded. "Are you calling me a liar?" 

Immediately, the monk shook his head. "No, I just have trouble believing anything could diminish your strength." he answered honestly.

Sesshomaru sighed, deciding his new pack deserved to know. "Miroku, take my hand and be ready to pull. Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, could you come here?" The two women approached, Kagome asking "What's up?"

"Ok, Miroku, pull." Miroku did as he was told, and even though they could all see Sesshomaru's lean muscles straining under his haori, his body was starting to lean towards the human. Finally, Sesshomaru put down his other hand to keep himself from falling. "That's enough. I told you I've lost my strength, and you all deserved to know how pathetic I've become."

He raised his eyes to the others', and did not see what he had been dreading, pity or contempt. Instead, he saw understanding and compassion.  
"Well, this should be temporary, but no matter how long it lasts, you are welcome to stay with us. We will keep you safe." Sango declared, and the others nodded in agreement.

End of Chapter 3: The Pack's Decision

*  
The next ch will be them eating. Yes I know that sounds insignificant, but the inu boys will need to eat, cause they WILL need energy for later chapters (Trust me ;) Plus, Sesshomaru will start...reacting..to the closest Alpha-dominant, who just so happens to be...oh yeah.


	4. Feeding Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ch 4 last chapter that's not smutty :)

 Previously on 'The Right Choice' * _"Well, this should be temporary, but no matter how long it lasts, you are welcome to stay with us. We will keep you safe." Sango declared, and the others nodded in agreement.*_

Before Sesshomaru could react to this, Inuyasha returned from his hunt. "Hey, Sesshomaru, I realized after I left that I had no idea what you liked, so I grabbed a little of..." he broke off with a snarl. His amber eyes were fixed on Miroku's hand, still holding Sesshomaru's. Neither had noticed, Miroku because off his shock at the demon's weakness, Sesshomaru because of his shock at being accepted into the pack.

Miroku snatched his hand away and began defending himself to Inuyasha. "We were testing his strength, that's all! Nothing happened!" The growling hanyou stalked over to stand between the lecherous human and his brother, then hissed at the monk until he had backed away to a tolerable distance. The fierce growls faded as Inuyasha sat right next to the youkai.  
xxxx  
The pack was not sure what to make of this, though Sango had a pretty good idea. Their Alpha had instinctively set his sights on the demon lord, even if he didn't realize it yet. She asked softly. "Inuyasha, did you get something for Sesshomaru to eat?" The hanyou blinked and shook his head, looking as if he'd just woken up.  
xxxx  
Inuyasha looked around and realized his whole pack was staring at him, and that he was sitting _veryclose_ to his brother, who was watching him as though Inuyasha planned to bite him.

Inuyasha frowned; had somebody scared the silver-haired demon while he was gone? "Umm...yeah, Sesshomaru. I didn't know what you liked, so I took down a deer, a boar, a few rabbits and squirrels, two quail, and some fish. I wanted to make sure I got something you liked."

He raised one eyebrow at his pack that gaped at him as though he'd somehow grown an extra head. "What?" he demanded. "Nothing." they all said. Deciding to ignore his weird pack's odder-than-normal behavior, he turned to his big brother. "So that's what I brought back. What would you like?"  
xxxx  
Sesshomaru felt a funny warm feeling blooming in his chest; it seemed Inuyasha had put in a fair amount of effort into his hunt...just to make sure he got something the demon would like. "Actually, it all sounds good. Thank you for working so hard. I think the boar sounds the best, though. I haven't had boar in some time." The youkai started to get to his feet to retrieve his meal, when a flash of red and silver flew past him. By the time he'd even stood to his full height, Inuyasha was dropping the boar in front of him.

Surprised, he stared at his little brother, who shrugged. "I know you're in pain because of this heat thing. I don't want you moving around too much." Not wanting to insult his Alpha-status brother, Sesshomaru said softly. "I think I need to move around a little bit. As much as I hurt, I will hurt more if I stay still in the same spot for too long."

Inuyasha tilted his head, then nodded in understanding. "Like after a hard battle, you need to move some to keep your muscles from getting stiff."

Sesshomaru nodded, then the hanyou spoke again. "Well, after we're done eating, we'll go bathe in the waterfall. You'll get to move and get clean at the same time." The demon hid his surprise. Had his bother said ' ** _we'll_** go bathe'?

His thoughts were forgotten as the younger male began using his claws to slice meat off the boar. It smelled sooo good! He hadn't had boar in a long time. He wanted to attack the meat, but instinct, born of his new submissive heat, made him wait. There was an Alpha here, and he should eat first.

xxxxx

Inuyasha realized his big brother was making no move to get the meat he'd already sliced off, just stared at it as if he expected it to do a trick. He frowned. "Sesshomaru, why aren't you eating?"

Without moving his honey eyes from the pile of meat, the youkai replied. "You should eat first, you are the Alpha."

Inuyasha scoffed. "Sesshomaru, you can eat before me; look, everyone else is eating." The older male looked up to see the rest of the pack preparing Inuyasha's other catches, and eating what had already been prepared.

The demon returned his eyes to the boar meat and said quietly. " I cannot. It...it does not feel right."  
Inuyasha sighed, not sure if he should be more concerned or amused. "Fine. If I eat some, will you?" His brother nodded. Inuyasha grabbed a small piece of meat and popped it in his mouth. "K, now eat." he said, pointing at the pile of meat.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru shifted closer and got as comfortable as he could with the pain in his body. He took a piece of the meat and realized Inuyasha had been cutting thin slices and bite-sized chunks that would pose no problem to his weakened state. He ate some, closing his eyes in pleasure as the still-warm blood pleased the predator in him. Realizing Inuyasha had not eaten more than that one bite, he held a small piece out, offering it to the hanyou.

His brother, up to his elbows in the boar, simply opened his mouth. Sesshomaru blinked in surprise, then shrugged in acceptance. If his Alpha wanted to be fed at the moment, he would not disappoint.

He placed the meat in the younger male's mouth, catching his breath when one of his knuckles brushed a sharp fang. Inuyasha's amber eyes met his, and the hanyou slowly closed his mouth, lips brushing the youkai's fingers.

Sesshomaru snatched his hand back, warmth spreading over his cheeks. The feel of his brother's lips on his fingers had reminded him of how those soft, warm lips had felt pressed against his cheek marking. It...it felt...it felt _right._

He quickly ate his fill, continuing to feed his brother, but avoiding physical contact. When he was done, he stood, saying. "I need to go ahead and bathe." and started walking towards the waterfall. He wanted to move and get clean.

Plus, ever since he'd fed the younger male that first piece, he felt like he might be running a fever.

From behind him, Inuyasha's voice came softly. "I'll be there in a minute."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah! Next chapter: Ch 5: At The Waterfall-in which Sesshomaru gets his first kiss, Inuyasha reveals something very personal, and 2 naked inu-boys! Not TOO smutty but definitely warming up to it!


	5. At the Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cussing and inappropriate behavior. :)

Previously on 'The Right Choice'- _From behind him, Inuyasha's voice came softly. "I'll be there in a minute."_

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru froze for a heartbeat, then continued walking towards the waterfall. The hanyou did not know why he'd said that, but he felt the need to be close to the youkai who had tried to kill him so many times.

Inuyasha did not understand this need, yet he had the feeling that if he didn't follow his brother now, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.  
"Stay here." he commanded his pack.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sesshomaru tried to ignore the tingles running up his spine as he made his way to the side of the waterfall not visible to the camp. Trying to forget what his brother had said, the youkai removed his armor and fluff, then turned his attention to his clothes. He realized his hands were shaking, and he clenched them into fists, glaring at them. "Stop that this instant!" he told himself sternly. "Inuyasha hates you and thinks you hate him. He is not going to try to claim you."

He nodded after lecturing himself as he relaxed a bit. He finished undressing and slipped into the water. Dunking under to wet his hair, he found a spot where he could sit and be submerged to his chest. He started grooming his knee-length sky-silver hair, running his claws and fingers through it. If there was one thing he was personally proud of, it was his hair. He did his best to take care of it, but it was getting so long, it was one hell of a task. The hairs were fine, but all of it grew in thick, which, while impressive, made caring for his mane a pain in the ass. It got so heavy when wet, and it didn't take much to get tangled, which aggravated him more than anything.  
With a sigh, the demon focused on his grooming and almost missed the approach of his brother.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha stared. Shamelessly. Then stared some more.  
Huh. Sesshomaru might be a heartless bastard, but he didn't think said bastard knew how beautiful he was.  
Fucking gorgeous.  
Because of his height and full-demon metabolism, all of the youkai's muscles had developed lean and defined on his slender body instead of bulking up like Inuyasha's tended to do.  
Gorgeous bastard.  
Inuyasha could only see the older male from the chest up, but considering he'd never seen Sesshomaru without all that silk and armor and fluff, this...this was different. Were virgins allowed to look this fuckable?  
Fucking sexy gorgeous bastard.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru's head snapped up. His amber eyes, glowing slightly in the light from the full moon, focused on Inuyasha, who realized he was standing at the edge of the pool, mouth hanging open.

xxxxxx

"What? What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, unconciously retreating further into the water. The hanyou was staring at him, and the scent of arousal registered in the demon's senses. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Sesshomaru tried again to get his brother's attention.  
"I need a bath, too." Inuyasha finally replied, then started removing his clothes.  
Sesshomaru caught his breath and averted his eyes. For the first time in his _very_ long and _very_ decisive life, the Killing Perfection was at a complete loss as to what to do. If he left, Inuyasha would know he was afraid.  
But if he stayed...oh, if he stayed!  
The youkai did not know what the results of _that_ particular decision might be, but he couldn't help himself. He couldn't seem to get his body to cooperate and leave.  
Inuyasha had gotten into the water and was slowly coming closer. Still not looking at the hanyou, Sesshomaru unwillingly started growling and raised his hands above the surface of the water to show that they glowed that deadly toxic green.

Not realizing Inuyasha could very easily take these actions as a challenge, the demon just hoped they would deter his little brother from coming any closer. He almost sighed in relief when he sensed the hanyou stop.  
His relief was short-lived, however, as Inuyasha said softly. "Sesshomaru, look at me."

xxx

Inuyasha had stopped only an arm's-length away from the demon. He felt the concern that rose inside him at his brother's defensive actions and the nervous, almost fearful scent that surrounded him.  
"Sesshomaru, look at me." he said, careful to keep his voice gentle so as to not startle the obviously nervous youkai. To his surprise, Sesshomaru immediately complied, raising those lustrous golden eyes to meet his. Inuyasha sighed as he noted that the older male was still growling warningly. He wasn't even sure the demon was aware he was still making the sound. At least he had lowered his hands and retracted the toxic acid from them.  
Inuyasha shifted just a bit closer and continued speaking softly. "Sesshomaru, I'm not going to attack you. I'm not gonna hurt you."

The fierce growling subsided to a low-pitched rumble, a sound that indicated more security and comfort, as the demon tried to look as unruffled and calm as he usually did. "I was not exactly worried abut you _'attacking'_ me. I...might...have been...concerned that you might try to claim me."

xxx

Sesshomaru never broke eye contact during his admission, and he waited to hear one of two reactions he expected from the younger male:  
(1) that they were related and the idea of mating was repulsive to the hanyou  
OR  
(2) this would be a perfect chance for Inuyasha to thoroughly hurt and humiliate the one demon who might be more of an enemy than Naraku had ever been.  
Sesshomaru braced himself, because either reaction would be detrimental to the youkai. The second was obvious, but the first just might kill him.  
500 years of carnal purity in a dog demon? If the Lord of the West did not mate in _some_ form soon, his own heat would destroy him. He really didn't want his little brother to know this, that his life was basically in his hands.

xxx

Inuyasha was not having either reaction. His heart had thumped painfully at the demon's words. His brother thought he'd force himself on him? The fuck?  
"Sesshomaru, claiming you against your will would be the same as rape. You might be an asshole, but you don't deserve that." Surprise registered on the youkai's face, but Inuyasha kept talking. "I grew up alone and I do have a human night. Demons and humans both hate me. I've been raped and other shit you can't imagine. And I was alone through all of it!" Inuyasha's voice had risen as he told his secret to the one person who could've and _should've_ been there to protect him when he was too young to protect himself.  
The message got through. He saw the emotions flare through those amber eyes; anger, guilt, and fear as Sesshomaru stared at him, apparently knowing it was _far_ too late to apologize for that particular crime.  
He sighed and continued. "You still deserve better than that."

The hanyou noticed that with his final words, shock filled the youkai's eyes, and a heartbeat later, that deep rumble reestablished itself in his chest. Inuyasha took a deep breath and stepped closer to the demon. "Believe me, aniki, if I were going to claim you, I promise it would not be against your will." As he spoke, Inuyasha lifted his hand to lightly run the tips of his claws over the older male's chest. The experienced half-demon smiled in satisfaction as his proud, beautiful brother shivered at the touch.

xxx

Sesshomaru was shocked to his core. Not only had Inuyasha not left or attacked him, his little brother had revealed something deeply personal, and promised not to force him. Then, with that promise, the hanyou had started grazing his chest with those deadly claws. This didn't hurt...felt interesting...and it made a warm, tight feeling in his stomach.

Inuyasha shifted closer; only a few inches separated them at this point. Sesshomaru flicked his eyes from that intense golden gaze to Inuyasha's arms, now braced on the edge of the pool, one on either side of him. He looked back to his brother's face, knowing damn well that his heat had stripped him of the ability to hide what he was feeling.  
Inuyasha smiled at him and whispered. "Breathe, aniki."

With a start, Sesshomaru took his first breath in several moments, only to be overwhelmed by the scent of an aroused Alpha, and his own scent, which was a confused blend of excitement, arousal, and nervousness, all tinted with the burn of adrenaline.

Inuyasha's hand came up slowly towards Sesshomaru's face. The youkai was torn between watching the hand or his brother's face. He settled for the hand, not moving as he watched it get closer. The clawed hand laid gently against his cheek, just below the markings. The simple touch gave him the strangest tingling feeling. The tips of the sharp claws were right below the edge of one of his demon stripes. The slightest move...  
Inuyasha's voice broke the silence. "How sensitive are your markings?" he asked softly.

xxxx

Inuyasha noticed his brother's hesitation before he whispered. "Very." He watched the demon's face closely as he spoke. "I know you asked me to leave them alone, Sesshomaru. But, if I swear not to hurt them, could I have permission to touch your markings?" He saw the amber eyes widen; the demon lord had not expected this request. Or perhaps he had not expected any request.  
Inuyasha barely heard the reply. "Yes."

xxx

Sesshomaru focused on his brother's warm honey eyes as he braced himself. The hand on his cheek shifted, then a thumb tenderly caressed the length of the closest stripe. Ohhhh..that..that felt gooood! He moaned without meaning to, tilting his head into the gentle touch that sent blades of desire through his body. Inuyasha's eyes widened, and the thumb brushed the same stripe again. Sesshomaru sucked in a breath, trying to stop the pleased little whine that seemed to be coming from him. He shivered in pleasure, then froze as the younger male's other hand came up to his face. As tenderly as possible, the hanyou smoothed his fingers over both sets of stripes.

Sesshomaru sucked in another breath and began panting as his body began to tremble. This was too much! This tight, tingly pressure was becoming unbearable, his body burning and aching with need. A need for what? He didn't know, exactly, but he was pretty damn sure Inuyasha could provide it!

He gave a soft sound that was half-moan and half-whimper, but all desperate, lifting his hands to lay against his Alpha's warm, solid chest.

xxxxx

Inuyasha was _beyond_ pleased by his brother's responsiveness. Slowly, he leaned forward the last few inches and touched his lips to the demon's. Golden eyes widened almost comically, but Sesshomaru did not pull away. For a moment, Inuyasha only brushed his lips over the older male's impossibly soft ones. When Sesshomaru's lips began trying to follow his, he smiled and tenderly licked them, requesting entrance, permission to deepen the kiss.  
The hands on his chest twitched, the fingertips and claws pressing against his skin. Whether this was in desire/excitement, or as a warning that if he did something his brother didn't like, he was gonna find himself with a hand through him (again), Inuyasha didn't know. But before he could pull away to ask, something interesting happened.

His brother's soft lips tentatively parted under his, accepting his silent request. Inuyasha let his tongue gently trace the parted lips, then deeper into the sweet warmth to explore slick flesh and wickedly sharp fangs. He continued tenderly caressing the dark pink stripes that graced those high cheekbones as he carefully shifted his body closer until it was flush against his brother's. They both moaned into the kiss as the contact provided some much-needed friction to certain aching body parts.

It took every ounce of self-control Inuyasha possessed not to break his promise and ravage this magnificent demon. Sesshomaru was trusting him, and deserved a gentle breaking-in, even if he was an asshole. Which, that 'asshole' fact seemed to be getting harder to remember...

Inuyasha knew from experience that preparation and not rushing were crucial to making this encounter enjoyable for the youkai. And for some reason, it seemed really damn important that Sesshomaru enjoy this as much as possible.

He continued kissing the demon thoroughly, pleased when the beautiful, inexperienced canine started trying to kiss him back. He used his long tongue to caress the youkai's, only to be surprised and even more impossibly turned on when his brother's tongue wrapped completely around his own. Oh gods, this was like the best torture, or the worst reward, or something! Fuck, he could feel the painful desire for the older male surging through him, encouraged by his sadistic demon side.

He pulled away, panting. The confusion and slight alarm on Sesshomaru's face made him realize the youkai probably thought it was his fault the hanyou had pulled away. He spoke quickly, not wanting Sesshomaru to doubt what was happening. "It's alright, aniki, It's just...if we keep going like that, I might hurt you without meaning to."

Inuyasha saw the disappointment that flashed across the demon's fine features, and he smiled reassuringly. "Oh, my proud, beautiful big brother, I didn't say we were gonna _stop_ , we just need to slow down a bit, be more careful. Does _that_ sound better, my frisky aniki?"

His smile widened when he saw Sesshomaru's relief that they were not going to stop.

xxxx

Sesshomaru was so turned on, it was making him light-headed. Arousal and desire were consuming him so completely, he was surprised he wasn't spontaneously bleeding from his nose.  
He wanted more of his Alpha's spicy-tasting kisses, yet he also had a vague craving for _more_. He might be a virgin, but that did not make him oblivious. He knew there was a whole world of carnal activities out there, and he wanted to try them all with the deliciously attractive hanyou.

As if reading his mind, Inuyasha asked softly. "I know you've never gone all the way, but I need to know, what experience do you have?" Sesshomaru felt a blush crossing his cheeks, and he barely managed to keep looking the younger male in the eyes.  
"None. That...that was my first kiss." He glanced down at their bodies pressed together under the water, then slowly raised his eyes to meet that warm, intense honey gaze. "And this is most _definitely_ a first." he added breathlessly.

He experimentally shifted his hips, groaning as the renewed friction sent relief and a need for more throughout his body. He saw the hanyou's eyes slide closed as a soft growl praised him. "Ahh Sesshomaru, that feels so gooood." Wanting more praise, he bucked his hips lightly, increasing that sweetly torturous friction between them. Sure enough, this got him a fang-baring smile and another growl of praise. "Mmmmm...that's it...you're doing very well for someone with limited experience, aniki."

Suddenly, Inuyasha's body was pulling away, and Sesshomaru whined before he realized how utterly pitiful it sounded. His little brother kissed him on the nose reassuringly, then swiftly changed their positions. The hanyou sat where Sesshomaru had been, then pulled the demon to himself so Sesshomaru found himself straddling the younger male's lap. The youkai realized his whole body had stiffened with apprehension at the abrupt, unexpected move.  
He tried to relax; if Inuyasha thought he was unwilling, the hanyou might change his mind.  
Sesshomaru sighed in relief when clawed hands wrapped around the backs of his knees, gently pulling him closer until their bodies pressed together again.

xxx

Inuyasha wanted to howl in triumph. He had been this magnificent demon's first kiss, and if Sesshomaru truly had no experience, then **_everything_ ** they did from here on out would be a first for the infamous 'Ice Prince'! Fuck yeah!  
Inuyasha felt the pride, anticipation, and sense of responsibility building up in him. It seemed more vital than ever that he ensure his brother's enjoyment.

Watching Sesshomaru's face closely for his reaction, the hanyou carefully slipped one clawed hand between them and gently wrapped it around the youkai's rather impressive length. He grinned, letting his fangs slip over his bottom lip in satisfaction. His brother twitched at the contact, and he was breathing hard, eyes sliding half-closed with this new pleasure. Inuyasha felt the older male's hips shifting; Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do, but instinct was telling him to thrust.  
The hanyou let his fingertips run up and down the demon's hard length, lingering on the veins he could feel pulsing with Sesshomaru's heartbeat. Said demon was moaning softly and his hips twitched every time Inuyasha's hand moved. Inuyasha wrapped his hand around the rock-hard member again, firmly this time, and began stroking. Oh, this got an interesting reaction! Sesshomaru's whole body jerked as though he'd been electrocuted..and liked it. "Ahh, Inuyasha." the demon whimpered. Inuyasha almost lost himself between that and the look on his brother's face...

Sesshomaru was so flushed, those pink markings were becoming hard to pick out. His mouth hung open, panting and exposing those lethal fangs. His amber eyes seemed to glow, and they still held his gaze.

Inuyasha sensed his brother was close to his very first orgasm, at least with another person, and sped up his firm strokes on the throbbing member. At the same time, he lifted his free hand to caress the stripes on the demon's face, guiding the youkai's head down to his and kissing him.

This time, it was Sesshomaru who deepened the kiss, flicking the tip of his tongue into Inuyasha's mouth and moaning when their tongues met. Inuyasha felt his brother's body stiffen and stop breathing. The hands on his shoulders tightened, and the demon's whole frame trembled.  
Inuyasha pumped the older male's member as if his life depended on it while tilting his head to growl into a pointed ear.  
"Come for me, aniki. Come for me and say my name."

"Ahh...ahhah...Inuyasha...ahh..INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru cried out as he achieved that level of release that can only be reached when you're not alone. Body shaking violently, he collapsed against his brother's chest, twitching as Inuyasha's hand gently milked the remains of his seed from him into the water that carried it away.

xxxxx

Sesshomaru's vision darkened as his body relaxed. Ohhh, gods, he'd never felt so good in his life! He felt Inuyasha's hand leave his cock and move to rub his back as the other hand stroked his hair back from his face, smoothing the silver mess down. He glanced up to his brother's face to find the hanyou watching him with a content, satisfied smile.


	6. Dirty Thoughts, Dirtier Curiosity

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN 'INUYASHA'! THAT HONOR IS HELD BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!

**"The** **Right Choice"**

Warnings: Language, mild violence, Inucest, YAOI (boyxboy) Don't like boy-love? Don't read :)  
Some ooc, on purpose!  
THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON!

A/N This is the first fic I ever wrote, and it is the first I've ever tried to post. Please be patient, I'm trying to figure out the process :) For what it's worth, I have written the whole story in my notebook, so I will not leave you hanging

Um, nudity? Does that need a warning? LOL! Also, mostly from Inuyasha's pov  


**Chapter 6: Dirty Thoughts, Dirtier Curiosity**

Previously on 'The Right Choice'- _Sesshomaru glanced up to his brother's face to find the hanyou watching him with a content, satisfied smile._

"What?" Sesshomaru asked, not understanding why Inuyasha looked so satisfied when  _he_ was the one who'd gotten release.  
Inuyasha's smile grew, his top fangs slipping out over his bottom lip. "Truthfully? You really wanna know what I'm thinking?" Sesshomaru nodded, and the younger male continued. "Well, a few things. One, you have a glorious o-face, and I'm looking forward to causing it again, in as many ways as possible. Two, how many markings do you have and where are they? Three, just how long is your tongue, youkai?"

Sesshomaru felt the blush crossing his cheeks; apparently, he was the only thing on his brother's mind. He leaned back until almost a foot separated their faces, then relaxed the muscles that kept his tongue from strangling him. He proceeded to lick the hanyou's face from over 10 inches away.  
Inuyasha raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. "And here I thought  _mine_  was long!" Sesshomaru watched as his little brother's tongue darted out, exposing at least 7 inches. With a feral grin, Inuyasha said. "We'll put these to use later. Now...about your markings?"

Sesshomaru listed the demon markings he had carried since birth. "The crescent moon, one stripe on each eyelid, one pair of stripes on each cheek, each wrist, and each ankle, and two pairs on my waist and hips. Twenty-three in all." He saw the ravenous look in his brother's eyes.

"Show me." the younger male whispered.

Sesshomaru didn't hesitate in climbing out of the water. He stood in the moonlight, awaiting his Alpha's inspection.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inuyasha had always been aware that his big brother was attractive, but seeing him like this...the proud youkai stood at over 6 and a half feet tall, ice-silver hair past his knees, slender body shimmering with water droplets, various demon markings accenting his pale skin...at that moment, Inuyasha thought his big brother looked like a deity.

He climbed out of the water, eyes caressing the lovely sight before him as he said softly. "I want to touch all of them. They're majestic, just like you." He saw how the amber eyes watched his approach, and he saw the doubt.  
He tilted his head at the older male, realizing something. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you...you are beautiful, big brother. I've thought that for a long time. I just realized, I ain't told you once. You're magnificent, aniki."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, but Inuyasha saw the pale cheeks redden and a tiny, pleased smile. Inuyasha moved close and reached for the demon's hand. Using his claws, he tenderly traced the fine markings that wrapped around the slender wrist. He heard Sesshomaru's breathing quicken, and a quick glance confirmed that the youkai was aroused again. Thank the gods for demon stamina!  
Inuyasha smiled to himself; he was gonna take his time and make sure this deadly beauty enjoyed this night.  
His barely noticed how badly his own unrelieved body was aching; bringing his inexperienced brother pleasure seemed infinitely more important.

He turned his attention to the markings on Sesshomaru's waist and hips. These were much bigger than the rest of his delicate stripes. The set on his slim waist curved around and down, with the sharp points aimed at the area between his navel and groin. The set below those flared around the demon's curved hips, points ending just shy of the silky silver fur that surrounded the base of the hard member.  
Inuyasha let out a breath. "Damn, these are pretty." Fascinated, he walked behind the taller male and moved the heavy silver mane out of the way.  
Oh! The points of all 8 stripes met on his brother's tailbone. Inuyasha was about to touch him there, when an odd noise distracted him.

He glanced up, tilting his head to see the demon's face.

Unable to see what the hanyou was doing behind him, the demon lord was on the edge of panic and starting to hyperventilate as the scent of fear made itself known.

Quickly, Inuyasha moved back in front of Sesshomaru, staring at his brother in concern. Sesshomaru's eyes were tightly closed, his hands were clenched into fists, and he was still not breathing right.  
"Sesshomaru? I'm not gonna do anything. Are you alright?' he asked.

The youkai's golden eyes flew open to focus on the naked hanyou. "I..I don't know. When I couldn't see you, I became...apprehensive."

Inuyasha snorted at the understatement; his brother's breathing was just now returning to normal. "Wait here just a sec." He retrieved the blanket he'd brought when he first came to the waterfall (promptly forgotten when he'd seen the demon bathing). Returning to Sesshomaru's side, he spread the blanket on the ground so one edge was lined up with the edge of the pool. He grabbed his brother's fluff and laid it across the end of the blanket opposite the pool, feeling those eyes on him the whole time.

Inuyasha laid on the blanket with his head on the fluff, gazing up at the demon who was watching him nervously.  
"Come here, aniki." Inuyasha commanded softly, patting the space next to him invitingly.

_**End of Ch 6: Dirty Thoughts, Dirtier Curiosity** _

_Next time on 'The Right Choice' Ch 7: Trying to Relax_

 


	7. Trying to Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have trouble with the posting system here.

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN 'INUYASHA'! THAT HONOR IS HELD BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!   
  
"The Right Choice"   
  
Warnings: Language, mild violence, Inucest, YAOI (boyxboy) Don't like boy-love? Don't read :)   
Some ooc, on purpose!   
THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON!   
  
More inappropriate behavior, a guest appearance by Demonyasha, Sessh gets hurt, but he WILL be ok! Oh and this chappie is mostly from Sesshy's pov!   
  
Chapter 7: Trying to Relax   
  
Previously on 'The Right Choice'-

_ "Come here, aniki." Inuyasha commanded softly, patting the space beside him invitingly. _   
  
Sesshomaru only hesitated for a heartbeat before joining the younger male on the blanket. He laid on his side facing Inuyasha, just within arm's reach. He met those warm, intense golden eyes. "What...what are we doing, otouto?"   
  
Inuyasha answered in a soft voice. "You need to relax, aniki. I'm not really sure how to do that, but I'm gonna give it my best shot."   
  
Sesshomaru felt a sweet pleasure bloom inside him that his Alpha was concerned for his well-being. "So how do you suggest I relax?" he asked.   
  
His little brother frowned thoughtfully. "Hmmm I dunno, really. Well, I would think you need to be more comfortable with this...with us." The hanyou gestured between them. "You have seemed pretty uncomfortable through most of the night, so...what would you be comfortable with?"   
  
Sesshomaru thought about this for a few moments before realizing he really wanted to touch the younger male. Inuyasha had touched him, a lot, and he wished to return the favor. He felt himself blushing as he wondered about the best way to admit he wanted to touch the hanyou all over, from those velvety ears (which he'd always secretly found intriguing) to the smooth, powerful legs, and everything between.   
  
"Umm..I...I would like to touch you, otouto." To his relief, Inuyasha did not laugh or refuse. Instead, his Alpha smiled at him as though pleased that he had thought of something he wanted to do.   
  
"Sure. Where would you like to touch first?" his little brother asked gently.   
  
Sesshomaru's eyes flicked up to the velvety ears that twitched under his perusal. The vocal response was instantaneous. "My ears?! That's what you wanna touch first?!" He stiffened at the laughter in the hanyou's voice.   
  
Apparently, Inuyasha noticed his reaction, because the younger male was quick to explain. "I'm not laughing at you, I swear! Almost everybody wants to touch them. I just didn't think you ever would. I mean...they _are_ the most obvious sign that I'm just a 'half-breed'."   
  
Inuyasha was smiling as he said this, but Sesshomaru was plagued with guilt. He had said such terrible things to his half-brother, and done even worse, over the years. Yet the hanyou had accepted him and taken care of him when he was in need. He said softly. " I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I have been cruel and foolish, and I don't deserve the kindness you have shown me. I am grateful that you didn't just kill me when you found me; it would've been easy, and your right, to do so." He leaned forward and tentatively licked under his Alpha's chin, letting the other canine know that his submission was for him alone.   
  
Inuyasha replied in a gentle tone. "It's alright, aniki. I'm not angry with you, not anymore. Everything's ok, don't worry about it. Hey, did you still wanna touch my ears?"   
  
Sesshomaru nodded, and the hanyou said softly. "Ok, but be careful. They're super-sensitive to touch and noise." The hanyou bowed his head and closed his eyes.   
  
Sesshomaru reached out and carefully took the edge of one ear between his finger and thumb, gently stroking from base to tip. He was surprised when Inuyasha began making a pleased, low-pitched rumbling sound. Struck by a canine-based inspiration, the demon placed the claws of both hands at the base of his brother's ears and started lightly scratching. He received a soft moan of pleasure for his efforts as his Alpha leaned into the attention.   
  
Sesshomaru realized something else he wanted to do, and he did it without warning. He leaned forward and took one quivering ear between his lips, gently suckling on the warm velvet and laving the sensitive flesh with his tongue, letting his fangs graze the furry edge.   
  
Inuyasha was now moaning and shifting his body in place, the scent of arousal permeating the air. Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to watch the movements of the hanyou. His eyes widened when he saw that Inuyasha was grinding his pelvis against the blanket.   
  
The demon left the ears alone and reached out towards his brother's hip, jumping when Inuyasha's hand snaked out and grabbed his hand, and the moans dissolved into a fierce growl of warning. He looked up to see his little brother's golden eyes focused on their hands.   
  
What concerned Sesshomaru was the red creeping into the edges of the hanyou's eyes.   
  
In that instant, he realized what was happening. All night, Inuyasha had been aroused, but had gotten no type of relief. This had weakened his ability to keep his demon contained, and it'd had enough.   
  
"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked, unable to keep the fear and alarm out of his voice.   
  
The red was flowing into his brother's eyes now, but instead of turning blue, the irises stayed a molten gold. A rough voice asked. "Are you sure you want to touch me right now?"   
  
Sesshomaru hesitated; full-demon Inuyasha could kill him easily, but he felt an urgent need to please his brother, even as faint shadow-stripes crept over his Alpha's pale cheeks.   
  
Sesshomaru answered the younger demon as respectfully as he could. "I am sure that you need relief, otouto. I am also sure that I want to be the one to provide that relief. Is that acceptable to you?"   
  
Inuyasha growled and nodded, finally releasing Sesshomaru's hand and rolling to his back. Sesshomaru shook his hand; the demonized pup's fierce grip had hurt. He reached out with his other hand and touched his brother's hard member, which twitched at the touch.   
  
It was then that Sesshomaru belatedly realized...even for his desire to provide relief, he wasn't exactly sure what to do.   
He glanced up at the transformed hanyou's face. Even with the wicked red filling his eyes and the jagged purple markings appearing on his cheeks, the Killing Perfection thought his Alpha was exquisite, and he did not want to disappoint him.   
  
As if reading his mind, Inuyasha spoke in that rough voice again. "Just do what I did to you earlier. I'll let you know if you're not doing well." A wicked, feral grin crossed Inuyasha's face, baring lengthened fangs.   
  
Sesshomaru nodded before turning his attention back to his self-appointed task. Trying to remember exactly how the hanyou had touched him earlier, he ran his fingertips along the throbbing length, tracing the veins as Inuyasha had done; that had felt good to him, and he hoped it'd feel good to his demonized Alpha.   
  
Sure enough, he heard Inuyasha's breathing become harsher. Taking that has a good sign, he carefully wrapped his hand around the twitching member and began stroking. He heard the younger demon suck in a breath and begin panting. He glanced up and stared.   
  
His little brother was glorious!   
  
The combination of red and gold in his eyes looked like fire, his ears were laid back and his mouth hung open in a silent, panting snarl, showing off those long white fangs.   
  
Sesshomaru sped up his strokes, instinctively knowing his Alpha was close to his much-needed release.   
  
Inuyasha threw his head back, arching his body as his hips bucked erratically.   
  
Sesshomaru yelped when his brother's hand shot out and wicked claws sank into his shoulder. He didn't falter in his attention, though, and within moments, Inuyasha came hard, snarling. "Ahh, fu-fuck, Sesshomaru!"   
  
Mission accomplished, Sesshomaru pulled away as his brother lay panting. He tried to examine the wound on his shoulder. It was not deep, but damn, it hurt! He couldn't find it in himself to be angry over this; after all, his instincts told him that Inuyasha's demon had not hurt him out of any cruelty or malicious intent. His Alpha had simply been trying to hold onto him in the throes of an intense release, keep him close.   
  
Sesshomaru pulled further away from the hanyou, curling up with his back to his Alpha as he tried to take care of his injury by himself without disturbing the recovering younger male.   
  
xxxxxxxxxx   
  
Inuyasha was slowly coming to himself, feeling miserable and wonderful at the same time. He felt the relief of release, but why did he feel like shit? This..this was what he felt like after his demon blood had taken over. What the hell? Had that vicious bastard come out?   
Suddenly the scent of inu-youkai blood reached him. "Oh shit! Sesshomaru?!"   
  
He looked around frantically, only to see his brother lying several feet from him, facing away, and curled into a ball.   
  
End of Ch 7: Trying to Relax   
  
Whoa! Yeah, I totally ended the chapter there! *gasp*   
Alright I'm not really one for spoilers, but at least one of my reviewers has been really concerned for Sesshy, so I will say that Sesshomaru is fine, I swear! It is not a bad wound, and it will heal rather quickly. Inuyasha did not mean to hurt him, and he is gonna feel horrible about it, so please don't hunt him down. I need him alive for the future...Sesshy does too, if he wants to lose his virginity :)   
  
Next chappie Chapter 8: Apologies and Confessions   
  
In which Inuyasha feels terrible, Sesshomaru's fine, and the inu-brothers agree to an arrangement.


	8. Apologies & Confessions

DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN 'INUYASHA'! THAT HONOR IS HELD BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!   
  
"The Right Choice"   
  
Warnings: Language, mild violence, Inucest, YAOI (boyxboy) Don't like boy-love? Don't read :)   
Some ooc, on purpose!   
THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON!   
  
A/N I have discovered that this story has been getting viewed/visited by people in many different countries, which blows my mind! It's awesome that it's getting such coverage, so I want to say 'Thank you' to everyone that's checking it out!   
  
Some angst on Inuyasha's part, and a very serious question.   
  
Chapter 8: Apologies and Confessions   
  
Previously- _ He looked around frantically, only to see his brother lying several feet from him, facing away and curled into a ball. _   
  
"Oh, gods, Sesshomaru! I'm sorry!" Inuyasha cried out as he scrambled over to the demon.   
  
Sesshomaru wasn't moving.   
  
"I'm so sorry, aniki! What have I done? Please say something, big brother! Please don't die!"   
  
Inuyasha could feel tears forming in his eyes, but he didn't care and didn't stop them from falling. He was just a weak half-breed; he hadn't kept his vicious demon blood in check, and now the scent of Sesshomaru's blood filled his senses, mocking him. Despair clogged his throat, rendering his voice to a broken whisper.   
  
"Please wake up, Se-Sesshomaru. We just f-found each other. I...I love you, aniki. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I've loved you for so long...I couldn't bear l-losing you. Please don't die...don't l-l-leave me." Sesshomaru's long hair covered most of his body, so Inuyasha could not see the extent of the damage he'd inflicted.   
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha heard the most wonderful thing.   
  
His brother's voice.   
  
"Please don't cry, otouto. I assure you, I am not dying, nor am I leaving you. I have no intention of losing you, either."   
  
Inuyasha tried to stop crying, but it was only getting worse as he realized he still had his brother. Slowly, the youkai sat up, favoring his injured shoulder. As soon as Inuyasha saw the bleeding wound, his heart broke. How could he have done that to this demon that had trusted him?   
  
"I'm so sorry, aniki. I..I didn't mean to hurt you. Please, please forgive me." Inuyasha leaned forward, licking the underside of the older male's chin, then carefully licking the injury he'd inflicted, trying to treat it.   
  
"Inuyasha."   
  
At the sound of his brother's voice, the hanyou stopped cleaning the wound and leaned back to look fearfully into the demon's golden eyes. Was Sesshomaru going to leave? At that thought, the tears welled up again. He was surprised when the youkai's hand came up to his cheek and began tenderly stroking his tears away.   
  
Unable to help himself, Inuyasha began begging his brother to stay.   
  
"Please don't leave. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I'll do anything you want. I..I'll be submissive to you, whatever you need! Just...just please don't leave me." he finished in a whisper as he miserably bowed his head. Gods, he felt so pathetic. There was no way the proud demon would stay after that pitiful crap he'd just spewed.   
  
"Inuyasha, look at me."   
  
Inuyasha's head snapped up obediently, and he waited for the royal canine to say he'd never stay with someone so pathetic. It was about this time that the hanyou realized the clawed hand still rested on his cheek, and that the older male was gazing at him with concern...and hope.   
  
Sesshomaru asked softly. "Did you mean it? Did you mean it when you said you love me? Like, you care about me, and want me in your life, and you won't let anything bad happen to me?"   
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly, watching those warm amber eyes as he breathed. "Yes, Sesshomaru. That's what love is, and that's how I feel about you."   
  
The proud, beautiful demon gave him a small smile and tilted his head, speaking almost shyly. "If that is what love is, then I believe I may love you as well, little brother. It is a strange feeling, but I...I've ever wanted to be around anyone as much as I want to stay near you. I want you to be happy, and furthermore, I want to be the one that makes you happy, whatever it takes."   
  
Inuyasha felt a shit-eating grin spreading across his face and warmth spreading through his body. "Sounds like love to me." he murmured, trying to hide how ridiculously ecstatic he felt. He watched as Sesshomaru's own smile widened, then a concerned, pensive look overtook the demon's features.   
  
When his big brother spoke, it was in a small, uncharacteristically unsure voice. "Inuyasha, would..would you accept my small pack into yours? I promise they wouldn't be any trouble; I'd take full responsibility for them. Or perhaps...perhaps your pack might like to come to the Western Castle? See, I..I've started to think of Rin as a daughter, and I want to stay around you, but I don't want to be away from her for too long. And she adores everyone in your pack."   
  
Sesshomaru was watching him carefully, as though unsure of his response. It was adorable, and Inuyasha smiled reassuringly as he answered the shy request. "Of course! That sounds good. Tell you what, we both wander with our packs, right? So we can all travel together, and if we need a break or whatever, we can all go to your castle. How does that sound?"   
  
Sesshomaru looked relieved and happy. "That sounds very good, otouto. Thank you."   
  
Something occurred to Inuyasha, something that felt incredibly right, and he scooted closer to the demon. "Um, Sesshomaru?"   
  
"Yes?" the older male asked, and Inuyasha took a deep breath.   
  
"Um, would...would you consider Mating with me? As in, permanently?"   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx   
  
Sesshomaru was shocked by the question that had just been posed. He had thought that he and Inuyasha would be nothing more than rutting partners, lovers. But what his brother had just suggested was a Life-Long Mating, equal to a marriage proposal in the human world.   
This wonderful, kind-hearted, sometimes annoying but always sexy hanyou wanted to be permanently bound to him?   
It surprised him, but by all the gods, it felt right!   
  
"Are you sure about this?" he asked softly, almost afraid to believe the younger male was serious.   
  
Inuyasha frowned and rolled his eyes. "Believe it or not, I know what an actual demon Mating consists of." Then those amber eyes focused on him again, and the pup said, gently and clearly. "Sesshomaru, I would not have asked if I wasn't sure. I do want this, but if you do not, I will be content with whatever part of your life you are willing to let me into."   
  
Sesshomaru felt a strange tightness in his chest, and he replied as firmly as he could. "Every part of it. I would be honored to be your Mate, Inuyasha." On impulse, he leaned close and kissed his Alpha, then pulled away. "If you promise not to deprive yourself of release again, at least not to the point of danger." he indicated his mostly-healed shoulder to prove his point, smiling to show that there were no hard feelings.   
  
Inuyasha smiled back at him. "I promise. Hey, look, I know it's usually only the dominant that Marks the submissive, but I...I would prefer that we both Mark each other. I don't ever want to be with anyone else ever again, and I don't care if it sounds selfish or possessive, but I don't really want you with anyone else. And, your heat will end, and I'm willing to bet your natural dominance will be back. Besides all that, you are a born dominant forced to be a submissive, even if it's temporary, and I am a born Beta forced to grow up into an Alpha. It makes sense for both of us to Mark each other."   
  
Sesshomaru could see the logic behind this, and he found he liked the idea of bearing his brother's Mark, as well as Inuyasha bearing his. "This is a good idea, otouto. But...umm..don't we actually have to be mating to make the Mark?"   
  
The younger male smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, but I can wait if you're not ready." and the hanyou took his hand.   
  
Sesshomaru flinched; Inuyasha had taken the hand that he'd grabbed earlier. Immediately, his brother was frowning in concern, asking. "What's wrong?"   
  
Sesshomaru hesitated before replying quietly. "When your demon blood came out, you grabbed my hand...rather hard." His little brother's eyes widened and he gently lifted the hand for a closer look. Sesshomaru could feel and see the faint bruise that wrapped around his palm and the back of his hand.   
  
He also saw that Inuyasha's amber eyes were filled with pain and guilt. Trying to erase that look, he said softly. "It is alright, otouto."   
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "No, it's not. I seem to keep hurting you, and you don't deserve that." The hanyou bent his head down to brush his lips over the bruise on the pale, slender hand, and Sesshomaru sighed in relief as the pain faded a little.   
  
Then the Lord of the West said exactly what was on his mind.   
"Inuyasha, I want to try."   
  
His brother raised his eyebrows.   
"Try what?"   
  
Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "I want to try going all the way."   
  
End of Chapter 8: Apologies and Confessions   
  
  
Yes, Sesshomaru just said what you think he did. This does mean that the next chapter is gonna be very interesting!   
So what do you think so far? I'm loving the reviews and the follows and the favorites *giggles* I knew my story would be liked, but I had NO idea it'd be this popular, definitely not this fast!   
THANK YOU to all my reviewers and everyone who has been following/favoriting this! It is truly an honor that so many people are liking it!   
And to everyone who has been reading without reviewing, that's totally cool, too! I'm just glad I am able to entertain my fellow freaks! ;)   
  
Next chapter-Chapter 9: Going All the Way   
In which the inu-boys go all the way (um, did you see the title?) and Sesshomaru gets to find out how good certain things are. Oh, and Inuyasha Marks his Mate!   
  
Stay tuned, I'm updating as fast as my plot kittens will let me!


	9. Going All the Way

****DISCLAIMERS: I DO NOT OWN 'INUYASHA'! THAT HONOR IS HELD BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!  
  
"The Right Choice"  
  
Warnings: Language, mild violence, Inucest, YAOI (boyxboy) Don't like boy-love? Don't read :)  
Some ooc, on purpose!  
THIS IS RATED M FOR A REASON!  
  
A/N I have discovered that this story has been getting viewed/visited by people in many different countries, which blows my mind! It's awesome that it's getting such coverage, so I want to say 'Thank you' to everyone that's checking it out!  
  
OK warnings: Did you see the title? This is a chapter with full-on sex between males, brothers. If this bothers you, you are probably in the wrong part of this site anyways, and I'm not sure how you got this far in this story without realizing this was coming. If you plan on flaming me, or this story that I have worked very hard on, hit that 'back' button and good luck finding something that suits your tastes. Everyone else...enjoy!  
  
Oh and 'modern' endearments, such as honey or sweetheart. It is also shaping up to be a looong chappie!  
  
Chapter 9: Going All the Way  
  
Previously on 'The Right Choice'- _Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "I want to try going all the way."_  
  
Inuyasha's mouth dropped open. He had figured it'd be a while before the virgin demon was ready to try that. "Are you sure, aniki?"  
  
The majestic youkai nodded and replied. "But I am not sure how well I'll do. I...I do not wish to disappoint you."  
  
Inuyasha rushed to reassure his brother. "There's no way you could disappoint me! Just the fact that you're already willing to try is pretty damn incredible!" An unpleasant thought struck the hanyou, and he scooted closer to his intended mate, tenderly stroking long ice-silver hair away from the regal face. He watched the honey eyes as he spoke gently. "Sesshomaru, I promise that I'm gonna do my best to prepare you, and I'm gonna be careful, but...the first time being taken...there is some pain at first."  
  
He saw a flicker of fear in the golden eyes before determination set in, and his brother nodded.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, hating that he was gonna have to hurt the one he loved if they were really gonna do this. "From what I understand, getting Marked hurts, too. I...I don't want to cause you any more pain. I need to know that you really want to do this, and that you're ready."  
  
There was fear in the youkai's scent, but there was no trace of uncertainty in his voice as he replied. "I can handle the mating and Marking pain if it means I can be with you. I want to do this with you, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha was proud of his brother, and flattered, as well. This proud, magnificent demon was willing to face unknown pain, just to be with him. But there was one more thing...  
  
"Ok, aniki. But I need to know something first. After mating, will your strength return? Will you be like...like before?"  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged. "I believe so, but I'm not sure."  
  
Inuyasha asked the question really bothering him. "If your power does return, will you change your mind about being with me?"  
  
Sesshomaru stared at him as if he'd grown an extra head. "Of course not! After all this, I would not leave just because I regained my strength."  
  
Inuyasha smiled in relief, and he leaned close to feather his lips along his brother's jaw, getting a sweet little shiver in response. He tilted his head to breathe into a pointed ear. "Lay down on your back for me, aniki. Try to relax, and I promise I'll show you something wonderful."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sesshomaru complied as calmly as he could. He was nervous, but excited and determined, as well. He watched as his beautiful Alpha moved to kneel between his legs. The hanyou slid his hand across his own stomach, where most of his seed from earlier still lay, wet and slick. The younger male smiled at him. "Even though I was taken over by my demon, you still made me come. Good job, big brother."  
  
Sesshomaru blushed and wiggled shyly, unused to praise like this. But, man, it made him feel good!  
  
He felt slick fingers touch the base of his throbbing member, then trail down slowly, tracing every inch of sensitive flesh in swirls and little teasing patterns. Ohhh..that felt..that felt incredibly interesting! Having never been touched before, he had no frame of reference, but he was pretty sure Inuyasha was doing a damn good job!  
  
He gave a soft whimper at the pleasurable sensations, feeling his balls tighten as the slick, gentle fingers grazed over and around them. He bent his knees and raised them on either side of his intended dominant, instinctively offering better access to his body.  
  
Inuyasha smiled in approval, murmuring. "That's it, aniki. You're doing good." A moment later, the wet fingers had made it to his most vulnerable area. Before he could react to this new development, Inuyasha lowered his head to lick his aching length, and he gave a soft gasp. The gentle fingers continued languidly stroking his entrance, occasionally sliding up about half an inch to rub a firm little circle on that smooth area behind his balls. That definitely felt interesting! It made his whole lower body feel warm and tingly, and his hips twitched every time, which seemed to please his little brother immensely.  
  
Inuyasha said softly. "I know it feels good, honey. It'll feel even better when I get that same spot from inside you; there's no way to describe that. But don't worry, I'll warn you before going any further."  
  
Sesshomaru was reassured by these words. He may not have experience, but he actually did have knowledge of the technical workings of two males being together. He had sometimes eavesdropped on the castle's servants (something he would NEVER admit to, of course.)  
He knew that being prepared was uncomfortable at first, then felt good. Being taken would hurt at first, then that would feel good, too.  
He knew Inuyasha would take care of him as best he could through the whole thing, though how he knew this was a mystery.  
  
Sesshomaru focused on the surprisingly pleasurable sensations his Alpha was creating in his body, sensations he was sure he'd never felt before, because he would remember if his body had ever tingled..and burned..and ached like this!  
  
The slick fingers still massaged his vulnerable entrance and the area around it, while the hanyou's other hand was caressing just about everything else in the region, like every inch of his deprived body deserved attention. Sesshomaru's thighs, stomach, cheeks, cock, and his hip markings were all being caressed and massaged by the hand that was not currently stroking his entrance.  
  
Sesshomaru moaned, instinctively shifting his body into the younger male's touch. This felt so very good, physically and mentally. Inuyasha was being so tender, it made his chest tighten in a strange, but rather pleasant way.  
He would be happy if this part could last forever, but he knew there was more, and he was ready to go there.  
  
Once again, it was as if Inuyasha could read his mind. The hanyou smiled and said softly. "Hmmm, I think you may be ready for more, beautiful brother of mine. What do you think?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, whispering. "Ye-yes, I think you're right." He may be ready; that didn't mean he wasn't nervous about this new experience that was about to change his life.  
  
Seeming to sense his nervousness, his brother began feathering soft kisses along his raised thighs, watching him with warm, serious amber eyes and murmuring between kisses. "Ok. I'm gonna need you to keep your hips still, sweetheart. I'm gonna be careful, but if you move, I could cut you with my claws. Do you understand, aniki?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, taking deep breaths to relax. "I understand, otouto. I need to stay still, or I could get hurt. Go..go ahead and do it."  
  
His Alpha continued raining tender kisses along his thighs, still watching him closely. One of the slick fingers pressed firmly against the ring of muscle, then slowly, it slid into his virgin body. Sesshomaru gasped at the intrusion, and Inuyasha whispered. "I know, honey, I know."  
  
Sesshomaru was not sure how to handle this. This was definitely the most unusual thing he'd ever felt! Inuyasha was keeping his finger still, but the feeling of having something there was so different! It was a little uncomfortable, in more ways than one, but it was still nothing he could not handle. Being the demon lord he was, Sesshomaru reacted in a way befitting his normal attitude.  
  
He tilted his head haughtily, saying. "Hmph. This is not so bad." He was aware that since he was laying on his back on the ground, this did not have quite the effect he was going for, but it still made him feel better.  
  
He watched as his Alpha grinned, knowing exactly what this was. "That's my Sesshomaru. As long as you don't attack me, you can react however you need to."  
  
Then Inuyasha moved his finger and Sesshomaru forgot everything else. That felt...strange...but not bad. There was something about the way the finger was slowly sliding in and out of his body...interesting...what would it feel like if there were two fingers?  
  
Inuyasha and his apparent mind-reading abilities! "Ready for another one, aniki?" With no hesitation, he nodded.  
  
When the second finger gently slid into his body next to the first, an odd discomfort flared in the area. Sesshomaru inhaled sharply, unable to keep his body from tensing. He was being stretched, and his whole being told him about it.  
  
Inuyasha kept his fingers still like he had with the first, giving him time to adjust while murmuring reassuring words that soothed him. "It's alright, aniki. You're doing good, just breathe. It'll be ok, I promise."  
  
After a few moments, Sesshomaru felt his body relax around the invaders, but the hanyou waited until he received a nod before moving his fingers.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed at this new sensation. The discomfort was fading, leaving that 'interesting' feeling he'd gotten before. Then the fingers curled, brushing something inside him, and Sesshomaru gasped as a jolt of pleasure flashed through his entire body. "Oh! I..that..what was that?!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled at him. "The spot I told you about." As if to impart the hanyou's meaning, a slick thumb pressed lightly against the area above his entrance. At the same time, the fingers inside him pressed against the same spot.  
  
Sesshomaru whimpered as waves of tingly pleasure began rolling through him like thunderclouds, vaguely aware that his body was twitching. "Ahh, In-Inuyasha!"  
  
Then the 'spot' was released, just before it became too much for his inexperienced body to handle, and Inuyasha was licking the insides of his thighs apologetically. "Shh it's ok. It can be a lot to take in at once."  
  
Sesshomaru was panting softly, barely aware that his Alpha was speaking. Yeah, that had been a lot of sensation, but now that it was gone, he wanted it again.  
Sesshomaru promptly forgot his dominant's warning.  
  
He moaned and tried moving, only to find his hips pinned by his brother's free arm. Before he could stop himself, he snarled ferociously at his Alpha for stopping him. Luckily, Inuyasha knew what the demon was going through, and so only patiently bared his own fangs a bit and spoke firmly, but gently.  
  
"My claws, aniki. My claws are sharp, and they're inside you. If you move, they could tear you apart. Please, trust me."  
  
Sesshomaru settled down, mortified that he had shown such aggression when the younger male was just trying to help. He also realized how very lucky he was to have Inuyasha as a dominant.  
  
Alphas had been known to kill their Betas for less than what he'd just done.  
  
Before he could apologize, his little brother was speaking again, wearing a half-wicked smile. "That's better, aniki. Stay relaxed. I can give you another finger, cause when 3 fingers feel good, we can do something else. Only if you'll behave, though."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded urgently. "I'll behave, I promise. Please do it."  
  
Even for his enthusiasm, Sesshomaru whined at the discomfort when the third finger gently invaded him, bringing back that unsettling feeling of being stretched. He wrinkled his nose, not realizing how adorable he looked when he did that.  
The same process was repeated, Inuyasha staying still until he got visual confirmation to proceed.  
  
Sesshomaru was sure this was the limit of how far his body could stretch; surely, it couldn't go any further?!  
  
He panted as the discomfort faded, then the fingers curled to brush that blessed 'spot' again, bringing back the pleasure. He was almost dizzy from the up-and-down sensations, and he moaned as he balled his hands into fists at his sides. Oh, how he desperately wished he could move!  
  
Then Inuyasha's voice reached out to him. "My sweet, beautiful aniki, are you ready for more? Just one more thing before I can make you feel good again."  
  
Sesshomaru knew what the hanyou meant; the next step was going to be painful. He nodded, panting out a breathless "Yes, I'm ready." He whimpered in loss as the fingers gently relinquished his body, and he watched his Alpha coating his member with the remainder of his slick seed.  
  
His brother murmured. "Ok, brace yourself, aniki. I am a bit bigger than 3 fingers. I'm gonna go slow, just try to relax and breathe." The half-demon positioned himself to enter the older male.  
  
Their amber eyes met, and Sesshomaru gave a tiny nod. That was enough for the hanyou.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Inuyasha shifted close to the slender demon, carefully pressing just the head of his throbbing member into the virgin body and groaning at the hint of tight heat that beckoned him as he watched his brother's honey eyes widen.  
  
Sesshomaru gasped at the intrusion, but his body adjusted quickly to this new invader. He shifted his hips, letting the younger male know he could go further.  
  
Inuyasha pressed forward cautiously, sliding in a couple more inches as slowly as possible.  
  
He froze when he heard a pained whimper. He looked to the youkai's eyes, only to see that they were tightly shut, tiny tears sliding out from under the thick, dark lashes. Overwhelmed by guilt at causing his vulnerable brother yet more pain, he lifted one hand to tenderly wipe away the evidence of suffering. He had known this would hurt the older male, the first time always did. But knowing it and seeing it were 2 different things, and right now, Inuyasha felt like the scum of the earth. "I'm so sorry, aniki," he whispered, then began to pull away, withdrawing from his deadly beauty.  
  
Sesshomaru's hands shot out, grabbing Inuyasha's arms as teary golden eyes flew open and a desperate voice implored him. "No! Please don't stop! I can do this, otouto. Just give me a moment. Please don't give up on me."  
  
Inuyasha saw the bright, determined gaze fixated on his face, saw the sincerity and passion right behind the pain, and he was filled with pride for his big brother.  
"I would never give up on you, Sesshomaru." He moved his hand to smooth the sky-silver hair back from the panting demon's face as he continued speaking in what he hoped was a soothing tone. "You're doing so well, honey, and I'm very proud of you. Breathe, there's no rush. Just let me know when you're ready, my beautiful one."  
  
Sesshomaru gave him a tiny, brave smile and nodded.  
  
After only a few moments, the youkai shifted his hips. Carefully watching his brother's face, Inuyasha slid forward just a little.  
Sesshomaru panted softly and rocked his hips in a demanding way.  
Amazed, Inuyasha shifted forward a bit more into that delicious tight heat, and was rewarded with another subtly demanding motion of the demon's hips.  
This continued until Inuyasha was fully sheathed in his brother's gloriously tight body, so warm he thought he might melt.  
  
They held this position for several moments with their foreheads pressed together, Sesshomaru panting, and Inuyasha trying to ignore the urge to pound the youkai's magnificent ass into a pulp.  
  
Inuyasha was surprised when slender arms came up to wrap around his shoulders and the demon under him moaned, rolling his hips.  
  
He was incredibly pleased that his soon-to-be mate was adjusting so quickly.  
"You want me to move?" he asked, just to make sure his brother was ready.  
"Yes. It doesn't hurt anymore."  
  
Then the most wonderful thing happened to Sesshomaru.  
  
His skilled, experienced Alpha began moving inside him.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Sesshomaru sucked in a breath and moaned as Inuyasha began slow, smooth strokes in and out of his body. This was definitely different, but definitely not bad! His body relaxed, accepting, even welcoming, his dominant now that the pain had faded. Ohhh this...this felt goood! It still felt a bit strange, true, but there was something about the hanyou's smooth, deep strokes claiming him that made the Killing Perfection feel like nothing else mattered.  
  
Sesshomaru's whole body quivered as his brother's hand began tenderly caressing his hip markings, the other hand sliding under the back of his head. He heard himself moaning breathlessly at his dominant. "Ahhh ah, Inu-yasha! Mmmm I oh, gods!"  
  
He saw his lover's fangs slip out over his bottom lip as he smiled at him, and the gentle strokes shifted into a faster, deeper thrusting. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, pupils dilating when his Alpha's member brushed that spot.  
Instinctively, he raised his long legs to wrap them around Inuyasha's waist and slid his hands into the younger male's storm-silver hair.  
  
He heard his brother whisper. "There it is." and the skilled strokes aimed for the precious bundle of nerves that made the Ice Prince burn.  
  
Sesshomaru cried out, body arching and convulsing as the hanyou caught the perfect spot in a delicious rhythm.  
"Please...don't...stop!" he managed to gasp as the edges of his vision grew fuzzy.  
  
His brother answered in a moaning growl. "Of course not, aniki. Hold on." Smoothly, Inuyasha sat up and back, so he sat cross-legged with the demon impaled on his lap, long legs wrapped around his waist and lower back.  
  
Sesshomaru's dilated eyes rolled up into his head and he almost stopped breathing. This new position made his Alpha's impressive length press firmly into the center of his sweet spot. "Ah...ah...Inuyasha...please...morrrre." he half-whimpered, half-growled.  
  
Grinning at the demon's almost-sentence, Inuyasha rocked his hips fiercely, the head of his cock not leaving his lover's sweet spot.  
  
Sesshomaru began making a desperate moaning growl, indicating that he was close. Even under the mind-twisting influence of impending release, he knew what was coming. He gathered his hair to one side and tilted his head to expose the pale column of his throat and broad shoulder, preparing for the imminent moment for Inuyasha to Mark him, and he got a soft growl of approval and gratitude for his efforts.  
  
That done, Sesshomaru refocused on his swiftly approaching orgasm. He whimpered softly as the pressure inside him built to a torturous level, and his Alpha held him tighter. Within moments, his release slammed into him, causing him to see stars. His seed erupted between their stomachs and chests, leaving him breathless.  
  
His little brother gave him a moment, then one clawed hand slid down to his hip, gripping tightly between markings, and another hand lightly grasped the side of his neck he had not exposed.  
  
"My Sesshomaru...my mate...MINE!" the hanyou growled possessively, even as soft lips ran tenderly along his neck and shoulder, making the demon shiver violently.  
  
"Yes...yours, otouto. Always yours." Sesshomaru panted breathlessly.  
  
Inuyasha's lips settled on that perfect Marking spot, the muscle connecting Sesshomaru's neck and shoulder.  
Sesshomaru felt his brother's fangs graze the flesh there, sending currents of fresh pleasure through him.  
  
A few more rocking thrusts, and Inuyasha's release hit him. As he erupted inside the demon, he sank his fangs into his mate to Mark him.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't stop the pained cry he made as fang met muscle. At the sound, he felt Inuyasha tense and try to pull away, trying to stop.  
  
Sesshomaru tightened his arms around his brother's shoulders, moving one hand to the back of his dominant's head.  
He felt the hanyou try to struggle, but Sesshomaru's strength was returning.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't going anywhere.  
  
Sesshomaru whispered to his lover. "No, I'm ok. You have to complete the Mark, otouto."  
  
He smelled the salt of his Alpha's tears as the fangs slid deeper, until the other teeth touched his skin. Feeling the younger male's hesitation, Sesshomaru breathed. "Finish it. Make me yours, little brother."  
  
A low, heartbroken whine was coming from Inuyasha; he didn't want to hurt his brother anymore.  
  
Sesshomaru stroked the pup's hair and back soothingly as he murmured. "I love you, Inuyasha. Do it, please."  
  
He felt the other teeth just pierce his skin as a gentle tongue tenderly licked the abused flesh captured between lethal fangs. Inuyasha was swallowing the blood welling up around his teeth.  
  
The Mark was almost complete.  
  
Sesshomaru felt his new mate's fangs delicately pull out and the other teeth leave his skin. He shivered as Inuyasha began tenderly licking the new Mark, relieving the pain and sealing the wound.  
  
Mark completed, his Alpha leaned back to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry I hurt you again, aniki," he whispered, amber eyes shimmering with tears.  
  
Sesshomaru kissed his new mate gently, tasting his own blood and the hanyou's tears. "Do not be sorry, my Inuyasha. You have Marked me; any demon will know I am yours and not to touch me, unless they have a death wish."  
  
Sesshomaru was pleased to see his brother and mate smile, and a fierce light entered those honey eyes. "I would kill anyone who touched you, or hurt you. I know you can take care of yourself, especially now that your strength is returning. But as your mate, I have the right to kill anyone who messes with you, even if you fuck them up first."  
  
They smiled at each other, then Sesshomaru asked. "How does it look?"  
  
xxxxx  
  
Inuyasha examined the permanent Mark he had placed on his brother.  
  
A ring of tiny marks, with 4 large ones where his top and bottom fangs had gone in.  
  
"It's beautiful. It's a part of you, and it means you're mine." he met warm amber eyes and whispered. "It's perfect."  
  
End of Chapter 9: Going All the Way  
  
Whew! This took me two days to type out! Soooo? Was it alright? I know I spent forever on the preparation, but I don't like when the sub isn't prepared and they hurt the whole time or they bleed. My plot kittens said Sesshomaru needed to be as prepared as possible so he could enjoy this!  
  
Next -Chapter 10: Pain and Angst  
  
*gasp* what could that mean?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an 11 chapter story but I'm trying to figure out the posting process for this site.


End file.
